Black Winged Angel
by evilangel.syck
Summary: Master Cyclonis is facing defeat and ultimately, her death. But with a stroke of luck, relics from the old world are found, giving Cyclonia the edge it needs to turn the tides of the war. Can the Storm Hawks stop her in time, or is all Atmos doomed to bow down to Master Cyclonis? MY FIRST EVER FAN FIC! Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Atmos

**Chapter One: Birth of the Atmos**

All the top scientist in the world were working on the problem, but every calculated scenario ended the same way. Planet Earth was dying. The core was heating up and the constant earthquakes were only going to get more powerful by the hour. All hope for humanity was lost.

Wrath stood just outside of the Oval Office, waiting for the president to give him his orders. Secret Service had three guards watching him so the black winged angel wouldn't try anything. The thought made Wrath chuckle inside. As if three men could take down a human-demon hybrid. He could take out an entire militia without breaking a sweat.

Out of the blue, the building started to shake and all the guards took cover. But as soon as the quake started, it was over having only knocked down a few paintings. "And here I was hoping the ceiling would fall in", joked Wrath.

After a few more minutes, the door to the office opened and Wrath was escorted inside. There sat the United States President, along with a few other world leaders. "Hello Mr. Samson", said the president. "As I'm sure you have heard, these earthquakes that have been occurring are only going to get progressively worse. We've asked over a thousand experts, and they all say that the end of the world is upon us. Are you absolutely sure there is nothing you can do to prevent this?"

"Sorry Mr. President. I got nothing", replied Wrath. "I might be bullet proof, but even I would melt in lava. This problem is outside my powers."

"Very well. I just got off the phone with the UN. After much debate, we have decided to put you in cryogenic stasis"

"Say wha?"

The president continued, ignoring Wrath's shock. "With Armageddon on Earth's doorstep, there is going to be widespread panic. We feel that it would be best if yo-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wrath interrupted. "Let me get this straight. The world is about to end and you dumbass politicians want to turn me in to an ice cube?"

"Mr. Samson, plea-"

"That's not my name!"

It was at this point that a woman standing to the side of the room intervened. "Wrath, listen to us", she commanded.

Wrath turned to the woman. She was tall with short blond hair and wore a suit like all the other officials. It was obvious that she wasn't American by her accent. "And you are?"

"I am Ambassador Mare of France" she said.

"Ok Mare, I'm listening"

"With Earth dying, people are scared and panicking. And quite frankly Wrath, having you around is only going to make things worse. We know you don't like the idea, but you are feared by the public. Being subdued will make things better for everyone." After those words, the room remained in a heavy silence for several seconds.

"That's it?" Wrath asked. "I can be of help. If things are going to be that bad, then let me keep the peace."

"It wouldn't work", spoke the president. "You can't keep the peace _because_ the people fear you. We have the manpower to keep the chaos at bay, but we can't do it with you running around. I'm sorry."

It took some debating but reluctantly, Wrath agreed. He was shipped off to a secret underground base where he spent the next day in prep. Under his request, thousands of records were made of his exact coordinates and spread to government buildings across the world. This way is humanity did survive, they could find him. Once all the preparations were made, Wrath was put in suspended animation. He would remain there for thousands of years.

On the surface, all hell broke loose. In just a week, the earthquakes had become so powerful that they started ripping tears in the ground that nearly reached all the way to the mantle. No human was safe from Armageddon. Every city on the planet was rubble and every forest was turn to giant piles of wood. In two weeks, volcanos started springing up. Soon, all the land was doused in flame. The sky turned black with smoke and the oceans started to dissipate. In just one month, the entire planet had turned into a volcanic wasteland. Those who were unlucky enough to survive were forced to head to the mountain tops, high above the burning landscape.

In time, humans evolved and adapted. New mountains were born and humanity flourished once more. But without the computer technology of the days of old, the humans turned to the volcanic crystals to develop society. A second industrial revolution started and man took to the skies once more. And thus was the birth of the Atmos.

* * *

I hoped you liked the first chapter. I decided to keep is short and focus mainly on how Atmos was formed. You can probably already guess where the title came from. LoLz. Remember to review. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Impending Battle

**Chapter Two: The Impending Battle**

One year. In just one year, she had gone from ruler of the entire known world to desperately holding on to what little power she still had. Master Cyclonis didn't know whether top feel rage or sadness. At the moment, she just felt stupid. She got too comfortable. She thought she was safe with the power of gods. She commanded everything. She could do anything from making slaves dance for her amusement to wiping out entire terras. She truly held the power of a god. But not even gods are immortal.

"You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Cyclonis almost smiled at the thought. If only it didn't have such a tragic ending. Once her empire fell, she would be captured, put on trial for war crimes, and then publicly executed to the choir of a cheering audience. Perhaps destroying terras as a demonstration of power wasn't such a good idea after all.

With a tired sigh, Cyclonis retired from the war room and went to her private quarters. There she ordered her private servant to make her a cup of tea and to prepare a bath. Then she headed for the balcony to clear her thoughts. From the main central tower, a person could see for miles in every direction. The sight was breathtaking, even for an evil crystal mage such as herself.

Removing her hood, the wind chilled Cyclonis' face, allowing her to relax. Closing her eyes, she thought back to a simpler time. A time before she held any power and her biggest worry was which crystals were the prettiest. She could still remember sitting on her grandmother's lap, holding her doll. And when she was done learning about crystals, and history, and skimmers, she would play with her bodyguard Dark Ace.

Ace was so young then. He was new to Cyclonia and had been given a simple job till his training as a Talon was complete. Taking care of the heir to Cyclonia was simple, but highly honored. He only got to be a royal bodyguard because of his betrayal of the first Storm Hawks, preventing the fall of the empire. She could still she his smile. Not a smile of victory or smite. It was a smile of joy. A smile of love.

Why was she so cruel to Dark Ace? He was the closest thing she had to a parent. Her mother died in childbirth and her father was killed in battle when she was still an infant. Her grandmother was a good role model, but was always too busy to spend any quality time with her. Cyclonis' eyes started to water. She killed him. In her desperation to win, she pushed him too much and killed – no slaughtered – the closest thing she ever had to a family.

"No" said Cyclonis. "What's done is done. There is a war to be fought." She quickly cleared her thoughts and went back inside. After a much needed hot bath, Cyclonis returned to the war room. But when she got there, all the commanders were yelling at each other. _'I don't need this right now' _Cyclonis thought. "Enough!"

Everyone was instantly silent and at attention. Cyclonis gave each one of the commanders a hard glare before continuing. "Would one of you like to tell me why you idiots are wasting time arguing when you should be making plans to win this war?"

One commander stepped forward and bowed. "You're Highness. We just got word that the Storm Hawks are on their way here. And they got a fleet with them. Twenty-two ships total."

"Have you taken any actions to stop them?"

"We have. We sent a battalion to hold them off but we don't know how long they will be able to."

Cyclonis thought for a second. "If they got a fleet that size, then they could easily take out the city. Which direction are they coming from?"

"The enemy's last known position was fifty-four clicks west. We believe they intend to spilt up and attack from the north, west, and south."

"Then we better not give them that chance. Send fifteen ships to intercept them. I'll send the night crawlers to attack from the enemy's south. That should scare them away", commanded Cyclonis.

"Right away Master."

"Oh, and if I catch you wasting time again, **you will all regret it**."

* * *

Finn lined up his sights on the last skimmer and pulled the trigger. The bolt made direct contact with the enemy's engine and when down. "Chicka-Cha", said Finn, pulling out his signature finger pistols.

"Alright team. That's all of them", spoke Arrow. "Head back to your ships. It's almost time for the fleet to split." Soon all the skimmers had disappeared from the sky, leaving the twenty-two Atmosian battle cruisers. Arrow scratched Radar's head while staring out at the green land scape. "It's almost over little buddy. Soon, we'll be able to finally go home." Arrow started day dreaming of the clear blue skies of Atmosia. The Storm Hawks had spent the last year on the Far Side. They had only returned though the portal once to get reinforcements when they realized that the entire Far Side was under Cyclonian rule.

"Hey Arrow"

"Hu?" said Arrow, startled out of his day dream. "Hey Starling. How's are things looking?"

"All ships are ready for deployment on your command."

"Excellent. Tell them to wait for my mark", said Arrow.

"Will do", responded Starling. She started to walk away but stopped. "And Arrow. Thanks for letting me on the team."

Arrow just smiled. "We're glad to have you here."

When Starling volunteered to help in capturing Master Cyclonis, the Storm Hawks instantly offered her a spot on their team. She was hesitant at first, but she soon accepted the offer. Everyone was thrilled. Piper went to work making a new purple and orange uniform, and Junko changed the decals on her skimmer. Having worked with the Storm Hawks on so many past occasions, Starling settled right in. She still kept her old Interceptor uniform in her closet, but she couldn't be happier with her new position.

After a few more minutes, the fleet had reached the deployment zone of its mission. Arrow told Starling to command the fleet to break off. "Attention Atmosian Fleet. This is the Condor", she spoke over the radio. "Commence deployment to your objectives. Good luck and God speed." Fourteen ships changed direction. Seven went north and seven went south. The Condor remained heading east along with the last seven ships. But before they could continue on, the Condor's alarms went off.

Stork grabbed the periscope and searched for the attackers. "Um. Arrow? You might want to stop the deployment because we got enemy ships dead ahead." Suddenly, blast could be seen striking the nearby ships. "And that's not all", Stork spoke in his usual nervous tone. "We got night crawlers! So ya. We're doomed."

The Storm Hawks instantly sprang into action with Arrow giving orders. "Finn, stay here and man the canons. Stork, call the fleet back together. Everyone else, get to your skimmers. Piper you're with me. This is going to be one hell of a fight."

* * *

What you guys think so far? I won't be writing many action scenes so the next chapter will begin just after the battle. Remember to review.


End file.
